


Socks!

by Selene_Eleganza



Series: SNAP! (The Rubber Band Theory) [5]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Good Sibling Tadashi Hamada, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Socks, Tadashi Hamada Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selene_Eleganza/pseuds/Selene_Eleganza
Summary: Tadashi's hoverboard is busted. All he has left is the collapsable prototype that they'd been testing out. So when Hiro doesn't seem to be too concerned with rebuilding Tadashi's primary mode of hero transportation, Tadashi takes matters into his own hands.If he has to suffer, why not spread the love? Tadashi Hamada refuses to go down without a fight. He might as well have fun with it, right?
Relationships: Fred | Fredzilla & Wasabi-No Ginger & Hiro Hamada & Tadashi Hamada & Honey Lemon & Gogo Tomago, Hiro Hamada & Tadashi Hamada, Tadashi Hamada & Go Go Tomago, Wasabi-No Ginger & Tadashi Hamada
Series: SNAP! (The Rubber Band Theory) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775395
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	Socks!

**Author's Note:**

> Because my Beta is a _fiend_ and wanted Tadashi to have silly socks that were exposed during fights. While I veto on the grounds of _safety,_ I mean, come on, who flies into a fight with their ankles out? Our Boi is not Achilles. But who’s to say they didn’t test it out? Have fun.

A collapsable hoverboard that unfolds from your shoes? A  _ great _ idea on paper. In practicality? It could use some work. Unfortunately for Tadashi, his regular hoverboard was out of commission at the moment though, so the collapsable one was all he had. But since he was forced to suffer, why not spread the love? If he was going to do this, he was going to at least have some  _ fun _ , damn it.

The team had a call to action, not too terribly unusual. But today? Today Tadashi was going to start his master plan: Operation Funny Socks.

“Um, bro, what are those?” Fred paused, his hood held over his head.

“My socks, Fred.” Tadashi had just deployed his hoverboard, his boots reassembling themselves to form the board itself. Unfortunate side effect? It looked like Tadashi was just wearing socks and standing on a fancy, floating skateboard. Today, his socks were… special. They had Wasabi’s visored face all over them.  _ All _ over them. It was like a fangirl threw up Wasabi’s face and made it into a pair of socks.

“Dude, is that my  _ face?”  _ Wasabi screeched, looking back and forth between the offensive footwear and his friend.

Go Go came in over the comms. “Look, whatever it is you three are going on about,  _ we have bigger problems.  _ Get your asses over here!”

Spurred back into motion, the three men ran off to join the fight. By the evening, there were already hundreds of posts online about the hero’s new choice in socks. Operation Funny Socks was finally in motion.   
  
  


While the group had been a mix between mortified and amused by Tadashi’s show of defiance, the fights kept coming, and he  _ still _ hadn’t gotten his other hoverboard back. There were now blogs and social media pages dedicated to his alter ego’s sock collection. He’d already gone through quite an assortment of socks, doing his best not to be seen wearing the same pair twice. Hiro had started trying to find his stash, but Tadashi only let him find the ones that had already been documented by the fan groups. It was starting to drive his little brother  _ crazy _ , knowing that Tadashi was somehow mass-producing custom socks, and  _ he couldn’t figure out how _ . It was almost enough to make Tadashi rethink getting his other hoverboard working again. Almost.

He’d been careful about not making socks that could lead back to any of them personally, but he’d sprinkled in plenty of embarrassing pictures, quotes, and references to inside jokes. One of Fred’s favorites was a sock that looked like a green sweater, embroidered with a glob of wasabi. Tadashi thought the poor man would explode when he saw them. He hadn’t known Wasabi could  _ turn _ that color.

When Go Go saw the socks with her face on them during a fight, she’d actually broken from formation to pummel him. Their enemy had been  _ extremely  _ confused, and the whole ‘battlefield’ had pretty much stumbled to a crawl to witness it. She’d given Tadashi a run for his money, he had to block most of her attacks with shields at the last second because she’d slipped through his guard. There was footage of that circulating the web for  _ days _ . 

The Baymax socks were generally loved by all, not that Tadashi had expected them to be disliked by any measure. Baymax in his helmet; Baymax with Mochi on the shoulder of his suit; Baymax tangled up in foliage in Muirihara Woods; Baymax covered in ketchup, mustard, and pickles after a fight with Noodle Burger Boy.

Finding something to embarrass Fred with was proving to be extremely difficult. So far, Tadashi had gone through multiple pairs of socks that only managed to make the fanboy grin. With his choices limited to pictures of an expressionless suit, it was a daunting task.

Tadashi had actually secretly installed a small camera on his visor (separate from the built-in bodycam) to help get some of the more lucrative mid-fight shots. He managed to get a few good sock designs out of various teammates getting decked. That only lasted a few iterations before Hiro found the camera and terminated it.

Hiro had been a fun one to mess with. He gathered a small collage of ridiculous faces that he’d made during their fights and made some nice socks out of those. He also had a pair of socks dedicated to all the times that he’d been embarrassed in the suit in front of Karmi, but he only wore those outside of the suit and with the Nerd Crew. That was just a wonderful little jab just for them.

Honey Lemon had also been hard to make embarrassing socks for. He managed to get one pair of strange faces before he just gave up and started making socks to cater to her instead. Tadashi had decided to stay away from the Go Go-themed socks. He’d had enough of a lesson the first time.

He started cycling though enemy-based socks, too. The Mayori were appreciated by Honey Lemon and Fred. The Mr. Sparkles socks were the  _ least _ appreciated by Go Go, still hung up about the stupid things she had to do during their first encounter and her overall disdain at his general existence. Fred loved the Hibagon socks, although Hiro didn’t quite agree with Fred’s belief that they reminded him of ‘good times’. Obake got the sock treatment too, but Tadashi only used his emblem. Few knew what he’d even done in the first place, since they weren’t eager to give out the details behind the mad-man’s scheme.

Di Amara didn’t get socks with her face on them, purely out of respect for Liv. The parasynths and the mutants (sans Karmi) made the rounds, though. Momakase got socks too, and unluckily for Tadashi, he’d actually had the misfortune of debuting them for her. She’d tried to slice his feet off in retaliation. Her blades didn’t cut through his shields so he lived to walk another day. Noodle Burger Boy and Trina got to share sock space, much to the latter’s loud disapproval. The Mad Jacks only got one pair of socks for the whole group, and even that was more as a reminder to the rest of the heroes that ‘oh yeah, they were a thing’.

Tadashi was pretty proud of the socks he’d made in honor of Globby. They had actually looked like the glob had made them himself, just without the feeling of it. Globby had appreciated them too, posting about it online after the pictures started popping up. Supersonic Sue and Stu, Baron Von Steamer, Hardlight, Yama, El Fuego, Nega-Globby, and Sirque each got a pair dedicated to them too. High Voltage was the only group that had a pair split between them, one for each member.

Chief Cruz and Boss Awesome weren’t left out, but Tadashi tried to keep  _ their _ socks as flattering as possible. Mr. Frederickson seemed enthused, but Chief Cruz seemed to find it somewhat disturbing to have his face on a sock. Tadashi tried to assure him that it was done in good spirits, but the older man didn’t seem confident in that. His daughter Megan got a kick out of them though and asked for some good pictures for her to keep since she obviously couldn’t have the originals without stirring up questions. 

Krei mentioned publicly that he found the hero’s socks to be quite entertaining, so Tadashi wasted no time in whipping up some just for him. The aftermath, though, meant that the whole internet began making requests to be featured on the superhero’s socks. Tadashi didn’t entertain any other requests, having only made a Krei-themed pair because the man had given him a public excuse to. If he hadn’t, it wouldn’t have been too much of a stretch to assume that the two parties had connections deeper than what the public knew of. 

Hiro grew increasingly frustrated. No matter what he did, he couldn’t figure out how Tadashi was doing it. They’d even reached a point where Tadashi would debut multiple pairs of socks in a day, changing them before suiting up again when they were on call more than once. Hiro had even tried upgrading Baymax with a special sock scanner in a fit of madness, and it went about as well as you’d expect. All he managed to do was remind himself that the world was full of socks and that there were a few stuck behind the dryer.

Finally, Hiro snapped. He spent a long weekend rebuilding Tadashi’s hoverboard from scratch, reinforcing it with titanium so that it wouldn’t meet the same unfortunate end that the first one had. Satisfied with his victory, Tadashi graciously accepted his new hoverboard, complete with an awards-show worthy acceptance speech.

Tadashi and his new board made a joyful entrance back onto the fight scene and he fought smoother than ever. The fan groups that had grown dedicated to his socks were disappointed, but they had to admit that their sock hero was a new force to be reckoned with now that he had his new and improved hoverboard at his disposal. Hiro never did figure out how Tadashi was getting his hands on the socks to begin with  _ or  _ where he was hiding them.

Just to keep things interesting, Tadashi changed the command sets for his collapsable board and his detachable one. Hiro had done a marvelous job on the collapsable one, he had to admit. They looked just like his regular boots until they transformed into a hoverboard. So Tadashi quietly made a few modifications and started keeping  _ both _ hoverboards with him at all times.

It came in handy when a villain thought they’d bested him by separating him from his friends and from his board. The look on everybody’s faces when he jumped off of the building and debuted a new pair of socks?  _ Priceless _ .

Tadashi and his socks weren’t going away anytime soon.


End file.
